1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to telephones and more particularly to a display telephone with a transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone with monochromatic digital display disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,709, issued on Jan. 13, 1976 to Don G. Hoff et al., has a capability to display a dialed telephone number on a monochromatic display to verify its correctness.
Variable color display telephone with a transducer is unknown.